The Purple Streak
by VivaLaCouture
Summary: What will happen when Massie finds out she's not invited to this year's Legacy? No worries, because Massie has the 1 thing that everone is jealous of, and that special thing can get her ANYTHING she wants. So getting into the Legacy should be easy, right?


**Author's Note-**** Hey, this is my 1****st**** fanfic so cut me some slack! REVIEW to let me know what you thought of the 1****st**** chapter! THIS IS 1ST IN THE "PURPLE" SERIES!!**

**Easton Academy**

**Parking Lot**

**Friday-4:50 P.M.**

**M**assie Block was fuming and furious. No one wanted to mess with _the _Massie Block when she was angry. Even her friends were afraid to talk to her. Massie slammed the door of her black Porsche and revved the engine, screeching out of the parking lot. She and her friends had just found out that they weren't invited to this year's Legacy. The Legacy was an annual party where all the A-listers of the most exclusive colleges were invited to party for a night.

In all the previous years, Easton Academy was always invited to the Legacy, and for some unknown reason, they weren't invited this year. Did the planners realize they were making a huge mistake that they would regret for the rest of their lives? They apparently didn't know who they were dealing with and if they did, then they were completely stupid of thinking up defying Massie. They were so going to pay for their mistake. Massie slammed her fist against the steering wheel. Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire raised their eyebrows. They had never seen Massie this angry before. Massie looked like she wanted to kill someone right now.

Massie sped all the way to her house and immediately ran upstairs to her room. She logged onto her computer and searched for people she knew form other schools who had gotten invitations, all while she was calling every single person in her contacts list. She sent an e-mail with all of the people's address in it, asking if one of them could send the invitation to her. She then called the first person on her list. "Hey, is this Sapphire Adams? Good, this is Massie Block and I was wondering if you got an invitation to the Legacy this year." There was a brief pause. "Great, can you please send one to me?" There was another pause. "What do you mean you can't send me one? Do you actually believe they'll do that? How are they going to find out?" Massie tore the phone away from her ear. "Fine, be that way! I'm just going to find someone else that's way better than you!" Massie yelled into the phone and then she snapped it shut.

Dylan, Claire, Kristen, and Alicia looked at Massie expectantly. "What happened?" Claire asked, looking worried.

"Oh, nothing," Massie smiled fakely, "it's just that we might not be able to go to the Legacy this year!" Her face turned dark at the very thought of not being able to go. Her laptop beeped, signaling that there was a new message waiting for her. Massie eagerly click on the e-mail but her excitement quickly turned into disappointment when she read the e-mail.

"Any luck?" Alicia asked, even though she knew it was a stupid question to ask based on Massie's expression.

"No," Massie groaned loudly, "they all said the same thing as Sapphire."

Dylan slapped her forehead. "Oh gawd, we're doomed. We're going to be social outcasts soon."

"Shut up!" Massie snapped, "I'm trying to think!"

Everyone hushed up and let Massie think. Massie than got an idea, something that would hopefully work. She took out her cell phone and speed dialed Derrington. Derrington was Massie's long time boyfriend. They've been together ever since junior high. When they graduated from BOCD high, and were going to go to separate, Massie and Derrington weren't worried about their long distance relationship. They promised each other that they wouldn't be with anyone else and that they would stay in touch as much as possible.

But as time went on, Massie began to doubt and kind of regret the long distance relationship she was having. So many new and different boys at Easton Academy and she couldn't resist them forever. And as horrible that sounded, it was just impossible. She thought about breaking up with Derrington a few times before. But she never had a good reason or time to do so. This seemed like a perfectly good reason and time to break up with Derrington if he didn't please Massie.

"Hello?" he picked up on the second ring.

"Derrick, thank gawd you picked up!" Massie exclaimed, "Listen, Riverback got invites to the Legacy, right?"

"Yeah," Derrington answered, "what about it?"

Massie took a deep breath. "Well, could you somehow send a copy to me?"

Derrington paused, "Why? Didn't Easton get invites too?"

Massie rolled her eyes and refrained herself from groaning out loud. Everyone had asked that question. Had the thought of why she was asking was because she didn't get one ever occurred to them? "No," she snapped, "we didn't, and we don't know why! But we _really _need it, please?" Massie was practically pleading and she never pleaded unless she was really desperate. You could definitely call this moment desperate. She held her breath as she waited to Derrington's answer.

He sighed, "I can't, if I do, then I'll be uninvited to the Legacy, and you knmow the Legacy is like the biggest event of the year."

"Exactly! That's why my friends and I need the invitation! Please, I'm begging you, you're our last hope." Massie bit her lip, hoping Derrington would reconsider.

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I don't want to take the risk." Derrington muttered, "you understand, right?'

"I thought you loved me!" Massie whined. "I thought you said you would always help me no matter what!"

For once, Derrington was completely speechless as Massie continued on. She began to fake cry and sniffle. "I can't believe you! All this time I thought you were the one for me." Massie threw in a high pitched wail and giant sniffle just for good measures.

Derrington seemed really surprised and almost scared of Massie's actions. "Li-listen, Massie." Derringotn stuttered. "I do love you and I did say that I would always help you."

"Then why aren't you helping me now?" Massie demanded.

"Because…I just can't!" Derington snapped, all of his patience now gone.

"You know what?" Massie paused dramatically, "I'm so over you! I'm through with you. You know, I've got half the boys at Easton drooling over me." Massie winked at the girl who all had shocked looks on their faces. "Why have only you, when I can have so many to choose from?" Massie heaved another fake sob. "I'm glad I'm not going to the Legacy this year. And you want to know why?"

"Why?" Derrington's voice hardened, "So you can go make out with tons of boys before finally hooking up with one guy?"

"No, because-

"So you're telling me that for the past two years, you've been fantasizing about other guys at your school, while I stay completely loyal and devoted to you?"

"Excuse me?! I wasn't fantasizing about the boys over here." Massie protested, "I was being totally loyal to you." _Well, sometimes._ Massie nodded her head towards her friends to signal them to leave the room for a bit. Everyone obeyed and in ten seconds, Massie had the whole room to herself. She raised her voice by two octaves. "I'm so glad that I'm not going to the Legacy because then I don't have to see your face!" she cried hysterically. "We're over!" Disgusted, Massie threw her cell phone at the wall. It made a loud thud sound and then it fell to the ground. There was s tentative knock on Massie's door and her friends quietly shuffled in with pained expressions.

"Um, could you get any louder?" Kristen winced, sitting down on Massie's bed.

"Do you guys think that was convincing enough?" Massie asked hopefully. She was referring to the loud sobs and sniffles that she had created, not the whole breakup thing. She meant _that _for real.

Claire unplugged her ears and winced, "You practically broke my eardrums, so yeah, I would say it was convincing enough."

Massie laughed, "Perfect,"

"So…" Alicia dragged the word out. "what are we going to do now?"

Dylan dejectedly sat down on Massie's futon. "Yeah, what are we going to do now? Everyone has denied us the invites."

Meanwhile, Massie was silent and thinking. "Not everyone!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone was surprised, they thought Massie had already called everyone she knew.

"Hold on," Massie said as she started rummaging through her drawers. At the very bottom, there was a very thin notebook that was filled with lots of Massie's old friends' address that she hadn't contacted in such a long time. "Here it is!" she said, holding up the tiny notebook for everyone to see.

"What's that?" Dylan asked,

"You'll see!" Massie excitedly said, quickly flipping through the notebook. She stopped when she found the right person. She went over to the other side of her room and retrieved her cell phone. She punched in the phone number and soon heard the dialing tone.

"Hello?" A woman on the other line picked up.

"Hi, is this Mrs. Dooley?" Massie asked, her eyes wide open in anticipation.

"Yes, who is this?" Mrs. Dooley asked uncertainly.

"This is Massie Block, Hilary's friend from grade school, remember?"

"Oh, yes!" Mrs. Dooley exclaimed, "How are you, my dear? It's so nice to finally hear from you!"

"I'm great, Mrs. Dooley, thanks, I know I haven't called in so long and that's because I lost your phone number. How are _you_?"

"Wonderful! You just made my day!" Mrs. Dooley chuckled, "How can I help you?"

"Well, have you happened to hear Hilary talking about a party that's happening next week?" Massie asked.

Mrs. Dooley was silent for a moment and then she answered. "Yes, I have. It's called something that starts with a L. I forgot what the name is."

"The Legacy." Massie quickly filled in.

"Yes, yes, the Legacy." Mrs. Dooley said, "What about it, dear?"

"I was wondering if you could send me a copy of the invitation to me." Massie said, Everyone has two copies, just in case."

"Don't you have one too?"

"I used to, but mine got stolen." Massie lied,

"Oh, dear, that's too bad," Mrs. Dooley sympathized, "of course I'll send an invitation to you."

Massie's heart soared, "Oh my gawd, thank you so much! You just saved me life!"

Mrs. Dooley laughed, "You're welcome, Massie, always glad to help."

"Oh, and please don't tell Hilary that I ever called and that I'm also going to the Legacy, please? I want to surprise her."

"Of course, that's a splendid idea!" Mrs. Dooley trilled.

"Thanks so much! You're the best!" Massie chirped.

"No problem, and please come visit us sometime."

"Of course, I'll do that the next time I'm free." Massie semi-promised.

"Great," Mrs. Dooley said, "Oh, Hilary's home now! It was nice talking to you, honey." There was a click.

Massie triumphantly closed her cell phone and faced her friends. "Ladies, we just got ourselves invited to the Legacy."

* * *

**So how was it? Hopefully not too bad since this is my 1****st**** story. Please review!!**


End file.
